gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Gems
The premium Currency in Gods used to buy extra content or extensions in various events. Earning Gems * Sign-In bonuses * Daily Arena Rewards * Quests * Using real currency * Watching videos, downloading apps, completing surveys, etc. (completing the free gems offers in the store) * Participating in Events Buying Gems Gems can be bought by clicking on the Buy option on your screen. This takes you to the gem store and lists the various packs available. Make your choice by completing the payment through your Android/Apple wallet or credits. Once the payment is complete, gems are credited to your account within minutes. The only exception to the above is the 30 day Gem Pack which lets you collect 100 gems per day through your Daily Tasks section. Players also have the option to complete certain offers through Tapjoy by clicking on the Free Gems tab. Review the list of offers available, make your choice and complete the action to receive gems. Note: The first Gem Purchase per day provides 3 free circus tickets. Using Gems Gems have a variety of use in the game and are used as secondary currency. They can be used for the following: * Increasing VIP level by redeeming gems for VIP points * Purchasing or refreshing items from the Merchant, Bazaar. or Area 51 * Resetting elite stages in Battle * Buying Guild Trials Party Stage entries; 100 for 2 more attempts * Buying additional Arena entries * Hiring heroes from the camp for Gauntlet or Trials * Using the Aphrodite & Zeus springs * Redeeming gems for gold via a Midas Touch * Redeeming gems for energy; 50 gems equates to 120 energy, 100 gems on 3rd purchase and so on * Buying spins at the Lucky Circus Gem Guide﻿ Introduction :Gems are the keystone of becoming good quickly in Gods Rush. They can buy you extra Entries, Circus Tix, Energy and much more. I made this guide for you all to help you with your gems. I will try to help you get past those lower levels quicker and become strong quick. Keep in mind, this is a guide, I have no say in how you manage your gems, this is just my suggestion. Obtaining Gems :What can you do without a constant income of gems. Your main source of gems will be the arena, the arena gives you daily bonuses of credits, gold and gems. Another source, which is based on luck, will be events. Winning events may give you large amount of gems. Some events require some work, like making a promotional movie, but will give you 500 gems. Gems are also easily fetched by completing quests. Simply passing a stage with any amount of stars will give you a small amount of gems, doing this often enough gives you a large stash to start up with. Spending Your Gems :Your biggest priority will be to become VIP 8, this will give you a second gauntlet entry, this will be your main source of gold income. Without this, you cannot level your skills which results in weaker heroes. Do not spend any of your gems on springs, they often do not give you anything you desire. The only time you should spend gems on springs if you still have the refund quest open. This will give you 150 gems back if you do Aphrodite's Spring once and will give you 2590 gems back, which is the full amount, if you draw Aphrodite's Spring x10. You should also try to buy energy on a daily basis, based on your income you should buy energy once or twice. If you have an income of 300 gems per day or higher, you can also buy more energy. I do not advise this on lower levels. Do not spend any gems on extra entries as they often do not grant you the shards/items you want.﻿ Saving Gems :There are several ways of saving energy, all of them are effective for some people and complete rubbish for others. I will make a list with some advices. *First of all, never enchant your equipment with gems. This costs far too much and will dissappear when you evolve the hero. *Second, don't waste your time and gems on buying extra arena entries, you might think you will get that extra 50 gems from the bonus to refund your entries but there is a chance that you might get kicked to a lower rank again. *Don't waste your gems on extra guild boss entries, unless your guild demands that, because one of your guild members probably has one or more guild entries left. Simply ask your guildmates to finish the stage. *Fourth, Don't spend money on a guild war reset, the cost is too high and the reward is too scarce. Just let all your heroes die and wait that hour. Then you will have your heroes back with full life. *Fifth, do not buy purple items from the store for gems. They cost too much, how badly you might want that Gift Shirt of Libra Scales. If you really want them, buy them with Gauntlet or Arena Credits. Do this only if you are not saving up for a hero in the Arena/Gauntlet. *Sixth, don't spend any gems on Circus Tix, they often don't give you the rewards you want and you will end up with extremely bad Rewards.